Margaret Murray
)Age as of the end of ''Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= Maggie |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= |Hair= Strawberry blonde |Eyes= Blue |Skin= |Nuclear = *Ian Murray (father) † *Jenny Murray (mother) *James Murray (brother) *Katherine Murray Silvers (sister) *Michael Murray (brother) *Janet Murray (sister) *Ian Fraser Murray (brother) *Caitlin Murray (sister) † |Spouse=*Paul Lyle (husband) |Children=*Angus Walter Edwin Murray Lyle (son)Written in My Own Heart's Blood, chapter 141. Jenny reveals that Angus is not Paul's son but his brother Geordie Carmichael's from rape. Maggie never told Paul and passed the child as Paul's natural child. *Anthony Brian Montgomery Lyle (son) *Angelica Lyle (daughter) |Extended=*Jamie Fraser (uncle) *Claire Fraser (aunt) |Occupation= |Clan= Murray |Nationality= Scottish |Religion= Catholic |outlander=true|dragonfly=true|voyager=true|drums=true|echo=true |Actor = |Seasons = season1 }} Margaret Ellen Murray Lyle is the second child and eldest daughter of Ian and Jenny Murray. She is married to Paul Lyle, a soldier, and has three children. Personal History Margaret Ellen, commonly called Maggie, was born a few years before the Rising would change life forever in the Highlands. Events of the Novels ''Outlander While Claire and Jamie Fraser are at Lallybroch, Jenny goes into labor and Claire helps the midwife, Mrs. Martins, deliver Margaret. A few days after Maggie's birth, Ian and Jamie are met by the Watch about midday as they make their way to the mill and Jamie is taken. Jenny leaves her days-old daughter with Mrs. Crook and she and Claire set off to rescue Jamie. They discover that Jamie had managed to escape from the Watch, but don't find him nearby. Jenny has to return to Lallybroch to nurse Maggie, leaving Claire and Murtagh to look for Jamie. Dragonfly in Amber Maggie is just learning to walk when Jamie and Claire return from France. Voyager When Claire returns through the stones in 1766, Maggie is married with two children. Drums of Autumn Ian mentions in his letter to Jamie that Maggie has had another child, a son named Anthony, and that they are living at Lallybroch while Maggie's soldier husband, Paul, is away in France. An Echo in the Bone Maggie is mentioned, as she still lives at Lallybroch with her children, but does not participate in the main action of the story. Written in My Own Heart's Blood Maggie does not directly appear in this novel. However, after asking Claire about the man that gave her such a turn at the trade outpost, Jenny tells her about how Maggie was raped by her brother-in-law, Geordie, and became pregnant. At Jenny's direction, Maggie never told her husband, Paul, what happened, and she passed off Wally as Paul's son. Jenny explains to Claire that a Highland man could not live near a man who'd raped his wife; if Maggie had told Paul, he'd have gone to kill his brother. Personality Not much is known about Maggie's personality. Physical Appearance Maggie is described as having blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 30 Relationships *'Paul Lyle', Maggie's husband, is a soldier and frequently away from home. *'Geordie Carmichael', Paul's half-brother, raped Maggie and got her with child. Maggie never told anyone but her mother, and chose to pass the child off as Paul's to avoid a family feud. Name *'Margaret''' is derived from Latin Margarita, which was from Greek μαργαριτης (margarites) meaning "pearl", probably ultimately a borrowing from Sanskrit मञ्यरी (manyari).Behind the Name: Margaret - accessed 16 June 2016 *'Ellen' is the medieval English form of Helen, which derives from the Greek ‘ελενη (helene) "torch" or "corposant".Behind the Name: Helen – accessed 4 September 2014 *'Murray' is derived from the region in Scotland called Moray meaning "seaboard settlement".Behind the Name – Surnames: Murray – Accessed 17 March 2014 *'Lyle' is an English surname which was derived from Norman French l'isle "island".Behind the Name: Lyle - accessed 16 June 2016 Trivia TV Series Unaccredited infant(s) portray Maggie Murray in the Outlander television series. Gallery Jenny_and_Baby_Maggie.jpg Claire and baby Maggie.jpg Baby_Maggie.jpg References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters in Outlander (novel) Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Murray Clan Category:Catholic characters